dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Scratch
Logan Zekria, commonly known as Scratch, is a former associate of Sam Sinister and a Dino Attack Agent with a strong hatred for dinosaurs, mutated or natural. Scratch was killed in a fight against Zachary. Biography Early Life Logan Zekria was hired as hunter to assist Baron Sam Sinister von Barron in his plans to capture dinosaurs from Dino Island and on Adventurers' Island. Zekria's heightened senses helped prove his worth by capturing numerous dinosaurs, including fearsome T-Rexes. However, Zekria was ambushed by several dinosaurs on Dino Island who were angry at Zekria's methods and brutally attacked him, giving him numerous wounds that forced Zekria's right hand to be amputated. This incident cause Zekria to grow a deep hatred of dinosaurs. After the incident, instead of capturing them for Sinister's plans, Zekria began to kill every dino he encountered. Sinister became infuriated with Zekria's hunting methods and forced him off Dino Island. Dino Attack Zekria eventually found wife and had children and settled down in LEGO City. Even though it had been several years since Zekria last encountered dinosaurs, he still dreamed of ridding the world of dinosaurs, much to his wife's annoyance. However, in 2010, the Dino Attack occurred. Mutant Dinos attacked his home, destroying it and killing Zekria's family in the process. Only Zekria survived. Zekria was then rescued and was sent to the refugee facilities in Antarctica. Zekria, determined to avenge his family and to eliminate all dinos, mutant or not, joined the Dino Attack Team. Zekria adopted the codename "Scratch" due to his heavy amount of scars. Scratch participated in many of the Dino Attack's initial conflicts. Scratch helped reinforce the Goo Caverns and fought in the battle of Quadrant 14. He also participated in the secret mission in Antarctica. Adventurers' Island After the Antarctica mission, Scratch was sent to Adventurers' Island to help secure the Maelstrom Temple controlled by XERRD. He joined a T-1 Typhoon commanded by Space Police Commando Holly Vinyaya. The T-1 Typhoon was shot down over the jungle and crashed. However, Scratch survived and helped find the way to one of the various outposts established in the jungle with the help of his powerful senses. At the outpost, Scratch became very close to his commander, often going on scouting missions with her alone. Scratch was later called upon and assisted in the battle of Mutant Dinos at the TumTum village, splitting up from Holly. After the battle, he met fellow Standard Agent Zachary. They would both join a search party organized by Elite Agent Semick. However, Scratch joined a small Fire Hammer convoy while Zach joined Semick's T-1 Typhoon. While traveling through the jungle, the convoy was attacked by a group of Mutant Raptors and Lizards. Scratch forced the Mutant Dinos from the Xenon Multi-Mode Launcher on the back of the Fire Hammer. However, the one of the Fire Hammers was wrecked beyond repair, forcing the survivors from the destroyed Fire Hammer to join Scratch on the back of his Fire Hammer, much to his irritation. The Fire Hammers eventually found the rear guard camp. At the camp, Scratch learned that there was XERRD fortress located nearby. While most of the Dino Attack Agents were focusing on the fortress, he sneaked out of camp and finally got his revenge against the regular dinosaurs. Scratch spent several hours hunting the dinosaurs then rejoined the rear guard, who were in the midst of battling Skeleton Mummies and Mutant Skeleton Pterosaurs. Scratch joined in the fight, but a short time later, regular dinosaurs joined the battle, searching for Scratch. Realizing the danger to his life, Scratch fled into the jungle, but was eventually surrounded by the dinosaurs. Before he could be killed, however, another Dino Attack Agent found Scratch. Death It turned out Zach was the one who discovered Scratch. Scratch expected Zach to help him against the dinosaurs, but once he realized the young agent intended to turn him in for hunting the dinos, he challenged Zach to a fight. In the ensuring fight, Scratch knocked Zach to the ground and explained his past and reasons for hunting the dinosaurs. He intended to kill Zach but the latter suddenly rose and beat Scratch down. Now furious, Scratch whipped out a revolver and blew off Zach's right hand and intended to finish the young agent, but the latter found enough strength to reach up and and try to wrestle the pistol out of Scratch's hands. Scratch attempted to shoot Zach in the struggle, but the gun went off unexpectedly, shooting Scratch in chest, killing him almost instantly. With Scratch's death, the native dinosaurs' hostility towards the Dino Attack Team ended, although the alliance between the two was not finalized until later. Abilities and Traits Scratch was a very skilled hunter, to the point of being hired professionally by Sam Sinister to hunt dinosaurs. Scratch was also a very skilled in using most military equipment, making him the ideal soldier. Scratch had a very cold personality and isn't very social, becoming very easily irritated at others. However, despite his poor social skills, Scratch was a relatively kind person to the people he got along with or liked. His fault was his ability to hold grudge against dinosaurs, which ultimately lead to his his downfall. Despite his betrayal, Scratch was very determined to help the Dino Attack Team win its war against XERRD. Trivia *An idea came to '''Brikman McStudz '''involving Scratch appearing before Holly Vinyaya in the Maelstrom Temple as the Darkitect forced everyone to face their fears. Before he could realize this plan, Vinyaya was sent to help a wounded Frank Einstein and '''Brikman McStudz '''wanted to wrap up Zach and Provencal's battle, leading him to scrap the idea. Category:Brikman McStudz Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters